Of Food and Fights
by Black Lighted Clouds
Summary: The boys are sick of Professor Chamber's food and try a change. Need I say more?


**A/N: The Five have been dominating my thoughts recently; it's actually a little scary. Just so you're warned, the majority of my stories will be about the boys; it's not that I have anything particular against Scarlett, it's just that I like the others more (and I personally believe if it was just the four of them, their lives would be easier).**

Matt's face was turquoise. It was a sure sign of what was to come next.

"Urrgg!"

"You did get it in the bucket, didn't you?"

Matt looked up at the sarcastic tone of voice, a small splodge of the vomit still clinging to the side of his mouth. "You still going on about that? I didn't mean to up-chuck all over you."

Jamie simply glared at the blue-eyed male, while Pedro snickered and Scott vomited violently into a red bucket similar to Matt's. When he resurfaced, he voiced his thoughts, which was a rarity for the quiet boy. "This is ridiculous."

"What is ridiculous?" Pedro questioned, the only one who had not lost his dinner, though he did look a little pale.

'Must have something to do with eating scraps out of the garbage,' mused Matt.

'Lucky bugger,' thought Jamie, much to Scott's amusement – at least until the dreaded bile struck again.

Wiping his mouth for the fourth time, Scott answered, "This food poisoning. I'm sick of eating stuff only to have it again an hour later! I'll never understand how people can willingly be bulimic."

"Yeah, I don't know about you guys, but I think food tastes better the first time around." Jamie added.

"Yeah, well, what can we do? Professor Chambers may be destroying our stomachs, but we can't get the cook from the town to come over every night-"

"Only because the professor won't admit her cooking's terrible." Jamie muttered.

"Richard can't cook anything that doesn't say microwave for however long on the packet; the same goes for me and Pedro's never eaten anything cooked in his life to the extent of my knowledge." Matt finished.

A bright idea went off in Jamie's head. He thought to his brother for a moment, resulting in a silent war between the two of them, interrupted briefly by Jamie's need of the bucket, which allowed his brother to consider the possibility without his twin nagging him. He faced Matt and couldn't resist scoffing. "And there was me thinking you could do anything, Matt."

Despite the colour of his face, Matt's glare was still rather intimidating. Not to Scott, mind you. "You're a fine one to talk. What do you know about food?"

Scott raised an eyebrow at the other teenager and smiled at his brother. Jamie knew he couldn't resist.

XXXXX

Professor Chambers sulked in the living room, muttering something under her breath about, "Teenage boys taking over my kitchen . . . don't appreciate fine cuisine . . ."

Pedro silently believed that his garbage scraps may have been tastier than her "fine cuisine", but otherwise wasn't complaining and didn't know what all the fuss was about. At least they weren't pawing through soiled tissues to get their meals (and you wouldn't believe the other soiled things rich people dumped in their garbage, the very thought was enough to make him shudder). Matt and Richard were, to coin a phrase, absolutely gobsmacking stunned. Jamie was smug.

Scott was cooking.

They never would have guessed. It was amazing to watch, the moody boy whistling, yes _whistling, _as he stirred the meat in the sauce, before sauntering over to check the rice was coming along nicely, picking up several jars of spice on the way back to add a dash of this, and a little of that, and yes he had to have this one, since it complimented the lamb.

Noticing the expression on Matt's face, an cunning idea formed in Scott's now cheerful mind. Picking up a spoon, he dipped a helping and brought it to his lips as if to taste it. At the last moment, however, he turned and, flicking the spoon, launched the sauce across the room and straight into Matt's slightly ajar mouth. So most of it landed on his nose, who cares? The point was to get some in, and he achieved that.

He smirked at the shock expressions adorning everybody's faces. "Well, Matt? Like my curry?"

The first of the five breathed heavily as everybody else (except Scott, of course) held their breath anxiously, waiting to see what would happen. Not removing his eyes from the perpetrator for even a second, Matt slinked across the kitchen to the counter and placed his hand inside the bowl sitting on the edge. Slowly retracting his hand, he held a mixture of bread dough Scott had yet to knead. In one quick strike, he curled back his arm and launched the dough into Scott's face, right in the middle of the forehead, causing it to splatter all over his hair and face.

A twisted grin spread along the chef's lips. "What do you know?" He picked up a jar behind him. "I put in the herbs, but completely forgot to add the garlic." Through the air it sailed, to miss Matt as he ducked and clobber Pedro just above his right eye instead, who in turn chucked a tin of tomatoes back at Scott, only to have them land in Jamie's hair, as he had gone over to his brother to calm him down. He immediately forgot about that idea.

XXXXX

After the boys scrubbed the kitchen clean from the massive food fight that had engulfed them for two hours, Professor Chambers decreed that the other three boys were to wait outside from now on when Scott prepared their meals. She had to admit, the boy was a natural at it. She couldn't exactly deny it when half the curry had landed directly in her mouth as she and Richard tried to wrestle the boys away from each other. Forgetting the other half landing elsewhere on her person.

"So, Scott, plan to make some cake later?"

Said boys eyes narrowed and his hand inched towards a packet of flour.

"Get out Matt!"

"Getting out, Professor."

**A/N: You have to read my other power of five fic, Scott's Nickname, to fully appreciate the ending joke. I remembered how Jamie said Scott had always been good at finding food for them so I thought; does that mean he's good at cooking too? This is the result.**


End file.
